Big Hero
by LadyLoss1888
Summary: USUK Fluff, using real names- A storm gets Arthur upset, but is it really all about the weather?


**Please Review :3**

Alfred sighed loudly while attempting to find something to watch on tv. Hamburger- his cat- was napping on his feet at the bottom of the bed, leaving Alfred some time to think to himself.

*sigh* i wasn't much of a hero today.

He sadly remembered shouting and Arthur for what seemed like nothing in particular.

I shouted at iggy, i dont even think he did anything wrong, its just the stress of it all i think

He stared at the gold right around his finger, wishing for his soon-to-be husband to come home. he was so happy when arthur said yes in the resaurant, but the stress of planning a wedding had knocked him out of his senses and he got mad for no reason.

Arthur having nowhere else to go, slowly walked to francis's house for a place to stay. When alfred had yelled at him, he had decided to go and get a drink which meant the only route back to francis's place was past his own house.

As arthur walked up the road, hoping alfred wouldnt be outside for any reason, it began to rain, and as the weather did in britain, within a matter or seconds, it had gone from a reasonably warm day to hail and rain. arthur cursed under his breath but he only realised how bad it was when a loud _CRASH_ of thunder sounded above.

Withough thought to his fight with alfred, arthur ran as fast as he could into his house. Alfred, who was now in the kitchen eating his feelings, looked up quickly, only to see a soaking arthur run as fast as he could into the bed room, where he ripped off his wet clothes and dived under the covers for warmth and as an attempt to get away from the thunder.

"arthur?" alfred said softly entering the room not knowing how the brit was feeling from their earlier 'fight' "are you okay?" all he could see was a shivering mound covered in the duvey decorated with english and american flags.

Without warning, arthur jumped up from the covers, hugging his lover, tears streaming down his face "I... Im... im sooorrrryyyyyyy" he cried over and over again, making the americans eyes tear up aswell, "Im sorry for everyythiiinnnnggg!, in sorry for... for forgeting to feed the... cats, and im sorry for not being... clean and im sorry for makiing you shooouuut!" arthur cried like a child being held by his other half, barely being able to say anything through the tears and the crying, know hiself that it was only half the reason he was upset.

At this point alfred was crying just as much as arthur "you didnt do anthing wrong" alfred sniffed, in an attempt to mask his tears " i had no need for shouting at you for any of that, especially today, i... i just dont know what came over me"

Arthur mumbled something unheard as his head was sniggled into alfreds neck

"what was that?" alfred softly questioned

"i love you" Arthur said, tears still streaming down his face.

Before alfred had the time to return his love, another _CRASH_ of thunder, louder this time, filled the room, causeing arthur to let go of his lover and return to the comforting embrace of the duvet.

It hit alfred like a rock, arthur hated thunderstorms. Alfred felt his eyes tear up even more, first he had shouted at his partner, and now he couldnt do anything to cheer him up. He remained stood in the bedroom, looking down on a shivering arthur, but he had a smile on his face.

"NOW I GET TO BE A BIG AWESOME HERO!" he yelled running out of the room and into the kitchen. arthur hadnt heard a word, he was more concerned about the weather outside, something which rarely bothered the brit, only when it came to thunder.

CRASH

arthur didnt realise that alfred had gone to help, he simply thought he had left him alone because of their fight, this and the thunder cause him to start crying like a child again, he felt all alone once more.

Moments later, alfred walked back in the room carrying a tray. his face was plastered with a big grin as he lowered it to rest on the nightstand while he attempted to comfort his lover a little more. simply moving the covers back a little caused alfred to tear up once more,( this had been an emotional day) there, in fetal position was the man he loved, tightly hugging the bear alfred had bought him for his last birthday, sobbing and shivering. Alfred walked to the other side of the bed and slowly lay on the end, giving arthur a big hug, almost smothing him, but in something of a good way. Arthur, who still hadnt notice the presence of his fiancé, had completely forgotten about the storm, he didnt care anymore. he lay their crying for a minute or so before sitting up and shouting at the top of his lungs "PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN ALFRED, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEAAAASSSEEE" each plea seperated with a whimper.

alfred had given up fighting them back, he burst in to tears hugging arthur as he promised that he would never leave, not ever, that he would always be there for him and they would live happily forever.

Arthur, who has officially noticed the american in tears, continued to cry but after a few minutes that had both run out of tears and we simply resting on each other in the dark.

After a while had passed, alfred looked up. he was suprised that arthur hadnt fallen asleep in the time they spent hugging and he softly kissed him. Arthur, who was shocked at first, kissed him back, accepting his appology for how he had acted.

"give me a minute" alfred said, running out the room with the tray he had brought in earlier.

" im sorry alfred..." arthur sniffled, "but im really not in the mood right now"

Alfred laughed, "i know that! this is something to make you feel better" he smiled as be brought the tray back in the room, "it went a little cold as we were hugging, so i just made some more, here" He gently placed the tray on the brits lap as arthur looked, suprised at what the american had gone through, it wouldnt seem like much to the normal eye, but knowing how bad alfred was at this, arthur was astonished.

On the tray there was a single small vase with a red rose in, a place of fruit scones and small cup of tea, earl gray, with two sugars. and it actually tasted good!

"a... alfred... you didnt have to do th..." the sandy haired man was cut off as he found himself staring into the blue eyes of his lover, who had lent forward and placed a simple kiss on his lips, it meant so much that alfred loved him, and he never wanted him to leave.

Later once the storm had passed and arthur had finished his food, the now happy couple were cuddled up in bed, arthur softly sleeping, alfred writing his vows thinking to himself _i finaly go to be the big hero_ , he never wanted to leave his little british lover, never.

 **Authors note:- MY VERY SECOND FANFICTION AND MY VERY FIRST FLUFF! I had planned on ending it with 'so why would he have to?' but i think that that ending was best saved for the future and this remain a one shot. a lot of things changed when i was writing it- it always does- like how it was going to be purely about england fear, well i suppose things change with time, please review i would love to hear critisism aswell but for now**

 **Thank you so very much my darlings**

 **-LadyLoss1888**


End file.
